This disclosure relates in general to automated handling equipment such as grippers and clamps.
Automated handling equipment can be used in industrial settings for transferring workpieces between workstations or for clamping a workpiece in place at a workstation. Such automated handling equipment can include one or more grippers that clamp onto the workpiece while moving it between the stations. Conventional grippers can include an actuator that moves one or more gripper jaws between open and closed positions.
Mechanical and electrical sensors have been utilized to detect the jaw position of grippers. Such sensors are typically installed in proximity of the jaws. In some situations, locating a sensor near the moving jaw of a gripper or clamp can cause unintended effects. As one example, the motion of the moving jaw might interfere with operation of the sensor. As another example, environmental conditions near the gripper jaw, such as intense heat, might be detrimental to the sensor.